walkingwithseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Walking with... Wiki:Workshop/Theo Kerr
Reverend Theodore "Theo" Kerr was an American missionary. Having found the Amazonian Plateau soon after moving to the Amazon River Mission, the Reverend blew up the only exit when he realised that the animals on the plateau would invalidate Christianity. Later on, he stranded George Challenger, Leo Summerlee, Lord Roxton, Edward Malone and his own neive Agnes on the plateau. He remained outside the plateau for weeks, and was eventually accidentally shot in a fight with Summerlee. Personality and traits Biography Early life At some point, the Reverend wrote a book condemning Charles Darwin. After arriving at the Amazon River Mission at some time before 1911, the Reverend discovered the Plateau, the Indian Village and the ape-men. Apparently realising that ape-men would invalidate religion, the Reverend - called the Devil by the Indians - sealed off the only entrance to the plateau with dynamite. When Agnes' parents died (one of whom was the Reverend's own sibling) at the mission, the Reverend took her in. The expedition At some point, the Reverend went up the Amazon River for supplies. Whilst on the river, he heard that he'd be meeting George Challenger upon his return. When he returned to the mission days later, he was greeted by the professor, as well as the children of the mission post. That night, the Reverend had dinner with the party - Challenger, Leo Summerlee, Lord Roxton and Edward Malone - and Agnes. When he refuted Challenger's claims about dinosaurs and a plateau, Summerlee agreed, stating that dinosaurs went extinct 60 million years ago. The Reverend, as a devout Christian, retorted that the Earth was only a few thousand years old. The pair argued, resulting in every one retiring for the night. The next morning, the Reverend begrudgingly allowed Agnes to go with the men on the expedition to find the plateau, and stood on the missions' shore for as long as he saw their boat. The Reverend took after the party the following morning. He claimed to have come across Samuel and the other Indian bearers, and to have tried to convince them to return to the party. Upon meeting with the party, he convinced Challenger to go northeast instead of north, insisting that the way north was rougher (he may have been lying). At some point on their trek, the Reverend put some kind of liquid in Summerlee's bag. However, Summerlee gave the bag to Malone, who was attacked by the coral snakes attracted by the liquid. Later on, the Reverend sat alone with Challenger and a roasting pig whilst the others went off to see Summerlee's atlas moth. Whilst the pair talked, a Pteranodon swooped toward them and steals the pig. Upon Summerlee's return, the Reverend claimed it to have been a vulture. After finding the tunnel that the Reverend had blasted years prior, the party eventually found another way up; a mountain path which led to a crevice. Roxton felled a tree to act as a bridge across the crevice, and Agnes was the second to go across. The Reverend tried to make her stay on the other side with him, to no avail. Once all of the party was across the bridge, the Reverend grabbed a log and rolled the tree into the chasm. Roxton dashed across the tree towards the Reverend as it fell, leaving him dangling from the rope used as support for the bridge. The Reverend unsheathed his machete and began to saw through the rope, despite the party's yelling. Roxton pulled himself along the rope toward the Reverend, but the rope broke before he could reach him, leaving him stranded with the rest of the party. Sure that he had trapped them, the Reverend silently picked up his bag and went back down the mountain pathway. Death The Reverend remained outside the plateau for weeks after stranding the party, apparently feeling guilty, probably because of Agnes. After re-blasting a new entrance out of the plateau, the party found the Reverend nearby. Challenger confronted him, realising it was he who blasted the tunnel, because of the ape-men, and the Reverend, intending to kill them all, pulled out a revolver. Summerlee lost his temper with the Reverend, and the two scuffled. During the brawl, the Reverend was accidentally shot, and soon died. The party buried him nearby.